Till Death Do Us Part
by xx.butterflaii
Summary: - rated T - James/Lily - drabble - He remembers the way her red hair always shone. He remembers her love, her smile, her warmth. He remembers her whisper, and he remembers their promise: till death do us part.


**Till Death Do Us Part**

* * *

**(A/N: Please don't kill me. I know I haven't been writing recently, but I swear I have a good reason for it. I've been going through a lot of emotional stuff recently (my life is a mess in general, and boys really suck). So I've been trying to get my life in order, and I come with a peace offering. It really isn't much, and it's a drabble, Lily/James of course. But it's the first creative piece I've written in months. I've been getting a lot of angry reviews / inboxes from you all asking me to write _something_, or at least update OMAS. I truly apologize, but I think I'll have more time at the end of May after finals and I'm finally on break. I hate college, pretty much. Sigh.**

**Either way, please enjoy. It's really not my best, but yeah. I got the inspiration during one of the lectures I was sitting in for my Theology requirement and the professor began talking about Christian love and what that meant. He brought up an example of a man - young, successful, handsome, recently married - whose wife was hit during a car accident, and her brain was severely damaged. She could only think at the level of a three-year-old. He stayed with her for the next fourteen years until she finally died. The entire time, he could have opted out, but he didn't - the professor said that this was a true example of love, Christian or not. I was really inspired and started scribbling in my notebook (whoops) and this came about.)**

* * *

He remembers her red hair. It was that peculiar shade of red that was a mix between the orange shade of the setting sun just before twilight and the bright red of a freshly picked cherry in the summer. And still that description didn't do her justice.

It shone at him from the other end of the aisle. His eyes followed the way the ends of her hair curled softly around her shoulders – the shoulders that later glowed pale against his sheets – their sheets – and the necklace he gave her years ago, the one she never took off, a pretty little trinket with her favorite stone, garnet, shaped like a heart, resting against her delicate collarbone.

He remembers the kiss that made him lose and gain everything.

"Till death do us part."

He remembers how the spring breeze would carry the smells of new grass and coming rain through the back door of the house in Godric's Hollow. Their feet trail along the porch as they sit in the swing and she, her red hair spread between both of them, tucks her face into his shoulder. His hand drifts towards her abdomen, caressing the smooth skin he craved so much, the slight swell of new promises starting to show under her clothing. He breathes her in, and is filled with the distinct assurance of her warmth, and her love, and her whisper.

"Till death do us part."

He remembers pacing, pacing, pacing. The horrible whiteness and smell of sterility, death and disease that lurks around his body as he waits for a sign, an affirmation, that everything will be all right.

The door swings open, and he whirls around, words tumbling from his lips before he even knows he's speaking. Fear – true fear, like he had never felt before, even in the face of real danger, courses through his heart – he blinks, and is inside, standing beside her before he even realizes he's left the hall that had been his refuge and his nightmare. They hand him a bundle – a small, squirming, warm mess of towels and life – and he looks down into a face that almost knocks him off his feet. She smiles, her red hair shining against the stark white of the sheets, and he stares at both her and his son in wonder, trembling. He makes a promise to that little bundle then, as his fingers clutch hers and his eyes refuse to pull away from a sight that both warms his heart and brings tears to the hazel in his eyes.

"Till death do us part."

He remembers the moment he knew he was here. He jumps up, and he yells at her to run. To hide. Her eyes scream her love, her fear, her worry, her wish for his safety, and then she is gone. He faces him, defenseless, wand tossed carelessly to the side earlier, and prepares himself. His mind races, and he hopes they are all right, that he may have given them enough time – then bright green, and he begins to fall. As the numbness begins to envelope him, he hears the distant sound of bells and her laughter. Flashes of familiar red begin to clear his vision, and he sighs in relief and sadness at the lack of a bundle in her arms. Her smiling eyes take form from the green, and he welcomes her back, their whisper lost in time.

"Til death do us part."

* * *

**(A/N: so yeah, there you go! as always, reviews are love. i'll try to update again soon, but in the mean time, thank you for all your support!)**


End file.
